


暂时没名字

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: BL, M/M, OOC, 性转, 黄金4P
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 全员性转BL巨他妈OOC。请避雷。故事很狗血，我就是要写。
Relationships: 戴萌/吴哲晗/莫寒/许佳琪
Kudos: 69





	暂时没名字

“哈啊...哲哥哥...我要你哥哥...啊啊...”

“戴萌你是不是最爱哥哥了？”

“是...小萌...最爱哲哥哥了...”

“可是哲哥哥不能和你在一起。”

“为什么...哲哥哥不要走...哲哥哥！”

漆黑的夜里，戴萌猛的睁开了眼睛粘腻的汗水打湿了他的衣衫，急促的呼吸贴着薄睡衣下的胸膛上下起伏着，刚才那个美好的梦在他睁眼的一瞬间就已经破碎了。  


又陷入了这样孤寂落寞的漫漫长夜。

另一边不开灯的客厅里吴哲晗裹着浴袍俯瞰着眼前整层落地窗下属于自己家族的商业帝国，脚下那五光十色的霓虹灯和天上的星星一样相呼应着。

这是自己想拥有的吗？是。

是自己喜欢的东西吗？是。

是自己要去拿命守护的东西吗？不是。

想到这里吴哲晗仰头就把剩下的半杯红酒一饮而尽。

戴萌平缓了呼吸后轻轻推开卧室门，看着吴哲晗高大挺拔的背影那是自己心目中向往的模样。

“哥，你还没有睡啊？”

吴哲晗听到戴萌的声音回头看着他微微一笑，随后坐宽大豪华的沙发上。

“你不也没睡吗。来喝点？”

戴萌垂下了眼帘走过去自然的窝在了吴哲晗怀里，头靠着他的胸膛搂上他的腰，像个撒娇的猫咪。

毕竟十几年的兄弟，一起成长，借着月光吴哲晗能看的出来戴萌今晚情绪不太对。

“怎么了这是？”

“哥我做梦梦到你了。”

“哦？梦到我什么了？”

“梦到你不要我了，哲哥哥。”

那带着哭腔的话语一说完戴萌眼泪就涌上来积攒在眼眶中随时都能掉落下来。

吴哲晗见戴萌又小哭包上身多愁善感了起来，揉着戴萌的软发安抚道：

“不会的，虽然你是吴家的养子但是你我生活了十几年，你永远是我的好弟弟。”

吴哲晗温暖的笑容就是扫除戴萌心中阴霾的阳光。戴萌不禁把吴哲晗搂着更紧了。

“哥，过了明天我就成人了。明天准备的成人礼肯定很繁忙又无聊...所以我想问问你现在有什么礼物送给我吗？”

“想要什么直说。就是天上的星星哥都给你摘下来。

“真的吗哥？”

“真的。”

戴萌高兴的从腰间抽出手勾上了吴哲晗脖子，昏暗的环境下都挡不住那闪闪发光的兴奋眼神。

“哥我想要你。”

“......乖别闹”

“最后一次......”

戴萌湿漉漉的眼睛看向吴哲晗没等他回答就覆上了自己柔软微凉的嘴唇。

吴哲晗双手顺势搂着戴萌的腰，一下子就把他扑在了柔软的沙发上。

“最后一次哦，而且父亲已经答应了我和别家的联姻。明天成人礼过后不准再依赖哥哥了。你也要去寻找自己的幸福，我们这种病态关系就到此为止吧。”

吴哲晗扯下了戴萌宽松的睡裤连同上身的睡衣一并脱掉。看着眼前清白光洁修长的身体，必须的得承认弟弟真的长大了，尤其身下那家伙早已竖立起来有了独挡一面的雄风。俯身去吻上那平坦胸前的两点缨红，把他们紧紧吮吸在嘴里，逗留住最后一丝温柔。

戴萌知道自己身上的敏感点哥哥都是知道的。甚至有些是被他开发出来的，所以触碰到身体的一瞬间戴萌就硬了，傲人的尺寸直顶吴哲晗的小腹，似在求安慰。  
吴哲晗的吻继续向下，吻过迷人的腹肌直径来到戴萌的胯前，张嘴含住了那根突突跳动的肉柱前端。真是大了，不像以前那个软糯的下体一口就可以含全的。吴哲晗带着酒气的口腔增添了几分刺激，让戴萌的呻吟不小心就溢出了嘴角。

“啊...哲哥哥...哈啊...”

吴哲晗把那个粉嫩的蘑菇头嗦的直泛水光，随后又做了几个深喉，再轻轻吻着肉棒旁边的卵蛋褶皱，好似给戴萌的下体做了个整体的SPA。舒服的戴萌全身都出现了情欲的粉色。

吴哲晗双手抬起了戴萌的臀部，放在自己的腿间，往戴萌的花穴处抹了些透明润滑剂，右手伸出修长的两指直挤进那个湿润的花口，让它紧紧吸附着自己的手指，指尖一直向更深处迈进，去探索里面的那片敏感区域。左手也套弄起了那根挺立的肉棒。上下其攻让戴萌瘙痒难耐的扭动着腰肢，下体越来越清晰的快感使他逐渐失了神。本就水汪汪的眼睛此刻一片氤氲。

“啊…哥…慢点…太快了…啊哈…”

吴哲晗看着身下弟弟的坚挺已经有透明液体渗出了，再次用嘴含住用舌尖去挑逗着那端粉嫩。下端还是快速套弄着。

戴萌脸上满是情潮的红晕，高潮的到来让他闭眼沉浸在其中。只想让哥哥拥有自己全部的精华。

“…哈啊…哥我要射了…”

身体控制不住的颤栗，一个挺腰那些白浊的粘稠欲望统统射到了吴哲晗嘴里。而吴哲晗也紧紧包裹住不让它漏掉一滴，满嘴都是戴萌的味道，真好，此刻这是不容得别人来分享的美食。

吴哲晗拍了拍戴萌的臀部，戴萌就知道他应该换个姿势了，哥哥要进来了。

吴哲晗看着戴萌乖乖跪趴在眼前，浑圆白皙的臀瓣间那朵花心翕动着甚是诱人，不愧是自己调教多年的好弟弟。脱掉了自己浴袍紧箍着戴萌的腿间，下身炙热的坚挺一个直顶就挺入了进去，这姿势真是无缝融合。下体后穴撑到让戴萌发出了满足的感叹。

“啊…哥哥好大…插的弟弟好爽的…”

吴哲晗听到后蹙起了眉继续卖力挺进着。

“哈啊…弟弟要爽死了…哥你再快点…狠狠的操我吧…啊啊…”

吴哲晗听后心里一怔：“你从哪里学的这些肮脏的骚话！”

戴萌好像没有听到吴哲晗的问话，继续浪叫着。

“我就是哥哥的一条狗…快…啊啊…”

吴哲晗觉得这样的话居然从戴萌嘴里说出感到不可思议甚至还有些愤怒。他不愿意自己的弟弟在身下变成这么下贱没有自尊的人。掰过戴萌的脸时却摸到了他满脸的泪水。戴萌依旧在抽泣断断续续的说道：“求…哥哥…狠狠…唔”

最后一个快乐的夜晚吴哲晗也是心痛的，但现实就是这么残酷，欲戴皇冠必承其重。自己是吴家唯一有血脉的独子，传宗接代的重要任务自然落到了他的肩上，虽然他也很爱戴萌，但是必须要以大局为重，让戴萌能不再依赖自己去独自成长。所有的别离与不舍的复杂情绪都参杂在了这个吻中，热烈而缱绻混着泪水只能往肚子里吞。久到互相都憋红脸喘不过来气后才恋恋不舍的分开。

“戴萌哥哥把拥有的所有全给你”

说完五折就把戴萌趴着的双腿打的更开了，让自己全部的欲望都注入到那根狰狞的巨物上，挺着腰肢每一下都狠狠的插在戴萌身体深处，痛感叠上快感让戴萌整个身体都紧绷了起来。湿滑的穴道夹的那根肉棒吸的更是酥麻。  
吴哲晗用着全身的力量压向戴萌，戴萌颤抖着身体承受不住如此大的力道，腿一软直接四肢倒在了沙发上，吴哲晗顺势把结实的双臂撑在了沙发面上，有更好的着力点去进行下体疯狂的占有，一下又一下的碾过戴萌的敏感点。

“啊啊…哥…你使劲儿！”

“加快！！”

“用力！！！啊~~”

生理的泪水被逼着落下，明明自己身体敏感的不得了，却还说着口是心非的话。只想此刻独占吴哲晗的所有。一声销魂的呻吟，戴萌终于迎来了绝顶的高潮，从体内直达大脑，穴道内感受着吴哲晗炙热的精液浇在自己的花心，整个身体都僵住了。从未有过的独特快感，让戴萌泄了全身的力气瘫软了下来。只剩粗重的喘息声和那如鲠在喉的哭泣。

吴哲晗宽厚的胸膛紧紧贴着戴萌温暖光洁的背部，这是他们最后温柔的残留。


End file.
